1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless remote control of appliances such as, for example, garage door openers.
2. Background Art
Home appliances, such as garage door openers, security gates, home alarms, lighting, and the like, may conveniently be operated from a remote control. Typically, the remote control is purchased together with the appliance. The remote control transmits a radio frequency activation signal which is recognized by a receiver associated with the appliance. Aftermarket remote controls are gaining in popularity as such devices can offer functionality different from the original equipment's remote control. Such functionality includes decreased size, multiple appliance interoperability, increased performance, and the like. Aftermarket controllers are also purchased to replace lost or damaged controllers or to simply provide another remote control for accessing the appliance.
An example application for aftermarket remote controls are remote garage door openers integrated into an automotive vehicle. These integrated remote controls provide customer convenience, appliance interoperability, increased safety, and enhanced vehicle value. Present in-vehicle integrated remote controls provide a “universal” or programmable garage door opener which learns characteristics of an activation signal received from an existing transmitter then, when prompted by a user, generates a single activation signal having the same characteristics. One problem with such devices is the difficulty experienced by users in programming these devices. This is particularly true for rolling code receivers where the user must program both the in-vehicle remote control and the appliance receiver.
What is needed is a universal remote control that is easier to program. This remote control should be integratable into an automotive vehicle using simple electronic circuits.